


Another Night, another dream, but always you

by Diana924



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Dreams, Dreams vs. Reality, F/M, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Season/Series 04, Sort of AU, True Love, Unrequited Love
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 05:39:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4127173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> Solo allora, come ogni fottuta mattina da quando è successo, ti ricordi che Gloria non c’è, che non ti amerà mai e mai potrete stare insieme, anzi lei ti odia e peggio ancora Cyril è ancora tra i Normali, che i sogni sono quello: sogni stupidi di un ragazzino che tu non sei mai stato.</i>
  <br/>
  <i>In due semplici parole la tua vita fa veramente schifo.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Night, another dream, but always you

Non c’è niente di meglio di un sano pomeriggio, tu, una bottiglia di birra ghiacciata e la televisione accesa a caso. Se tua moglie ti vedesse a guardare” Miss Sally “ probabilmente non ti parlerebbe per un mese, però le poppe di miss Sally sono uno spettacolo.  
Quando senti la porta aprirsi la prima cosa che fai è sintonizzarti sula CNN e poi spegnere, almeno Gloria non penserà che stavi guardando chissà cosa.

Tre, due, uno e … Eamon ti corre incontro e come sempre lo abbracci, ha sei anni tuo figlio però gli piace ancora quando lo abbracci, sarà pure un bambino grande ma è pur sempre tuo figlio. << Papà papà! Su >> sentì dire dal basso e vedi Oona che ti guarda implorante, il tempo di far scendere Eamon e prendi lei, Oona ha gli stessi occhi di Gloria, tua figlia ha in sé il meglio di entrambi, e fin dalla nascita di Eamon ti sei promesso che saresti stato un padre migliore del tuo, e per fortuna non è poi così difficile.  
<< Eccoti qui, è andato bene al cantiere? >> ti chiede Gloria prima di baciarti e tutto quello ti sembra un sogno, la vita che hai sempre sognato e che sotto sotto sai di non meritare ma poi ti basta guardare Gloria per ripeterti che sono tutte stronzate.  
<< Tutto bene >> le menti, non vuoi raccontarle che hai litigato con tuo padre, di nuovo, è dalla morte di Cyril che tu e tuo padre litigate, hai provato a perdonarlo, per Gloria, per Cyril, per te stesso e per i bambini, ma non ce la fai, non puoi cancellare una vita di insulti e botte con due parole.  
<< Sono felice per te, sono stata dal dottore e poi qualcuno voleva le caramelle >> ti risponde Gloria con un sorriso stanco prima che Eamon assuma un’espressione colpevole, a sentire la migliore amica di tua moglie, suora e psicologa, sostiene che tu vizi troppo tuo figlio, forse ha ragione ma non t’importa.

Gloria ti rivela cosa la preoccupa solo a cena, è a cena che di solito ti dà le cattive notizie. << Ho incontrato Shannon oggi >> esordisce e poi ti guarda aspettando la tua reazione, non ti piace parlare della tua prima moglie, Shannon poteva essere la fidanzatina del liceo ma Gloria … Gloria è la donna della tua vita; Shannon non ha preso bene la notizia che volevi divorziare, ricordi ancora le sue urla e come ti avesse messo contro metà quartiere, solo Cyril e tua madre sono stati dalla tua parte. Da allora la eviti, le poche volte che vi siete incontrate ha evitato di fissarti, tranne quella volta che ti ha visto uscire dal corso pre parto con Gloria al quinto mese quando aspettava Eamon, quella volta ti ha urlato contro davanti a tutti in piena strada.

<< Ero con i bambini quindi non ci è andata giù pesante, e io sono una persona comprensiva però sta esagerando e … >> non era Shannon la notizia importante, questo lo capisci in quel momento, un po’ come quando Suzanne Fitzgerald si è presentata alla tua porta.  
<< Mi ha chiamato tuo padre, vorrebbe che andassimo a pranzo a casa sua domenica dopo la messa e … >> questo è troppo, dopo quello che è accaduto, dopo Carolyn, dopo Cyrlil, dopo Tessie ora anche … no, tutto ma quello no.

<< No! Quel bastardo può anche crepare! Non ti permetto di parlargli o di lasciarlo da solo con i bambini! Cazzo Gloria, sai cosa ha fatto a mia madre, cosa ci ha fatto! Non lascerò che quel bastardo si avvicini di un passo ai miei figli! >> urli, quasi non ti rendi conto di esserti alzato in piedi, solo quando incontri gli occhi spaventati di tua moglie e quelli terrorizzati dei bambini pensi di esseri spinto troppo in là.

<< Così non può andare avanti Ryan, dico sul serio >>

 

  
C’è solo una persona con cui puoi parlare di quello che è accaduto, ed è Beecher, Tobias Beecher, l’unico fottutissimo avvocato che conosci.  
Lo incontri al solito posto, lui e Chris Keller, sai che quei due non si staccano per nessun motivo, le prime volte ti sedevi sempre a distanza di sicurezza ma Gloria ti ha riso in faccia e ha replicato scherzando che almeno impareresti un minimo di gentilezza frequentandoli. Purtroppo lo ha detto anche tua madre e sai che quando lei e Gloria si coalizzano sei inequivocabilmente fottuto.

Beecher ti accoglie con un saluto e Keller ti chiede se vuoi un caffè, come se avessi tempo per un caffè. << Non lo voglio un caffè, mi serve un favore Beecher >> dici tutto d’un fiato, tuo padre è un bastardo e per nulla al mondo lo lasceresti da solo con i bambini.  
<< Che tipo di favore? >> s’intromette Keller come una fottuta fata madrina. << Mi serve un’ordinanza restrittiva, voglio mio padre lontano dai miei figli e voglio che la legge sia dalla mia parte >> spieghi, è legale, sai che è legale e in alternativa hai sempre la pistola sul comodino.  
<< Hai ricevuto minacce da tuo padre? Minacce che riguardano Gloria o i bambini? >> ti chiede Beecher preoccupato mentre Keller sorride enigmatico, quel pazzo sarà anche tuo amico ma non ti fidi di lui. << Se si fosse trattato di una semplice minaccia quel fottuto bastardo sarebbe morto! >> rispondi, se solo tuo padre si azzardasse a dire qualcosa contro al tua famiglia lo uccideresti con le tue mani.

<< Hai dei testimoni che possano documentare gli screzi tra voi due? O che lo hanno visto … non avere un comportamento consono con i bambini? >> ti chiede Beecher, e tu ti chiedi perché quello stronzo ci stia girando, tuo padre … il vecchio bastardo, sai cosa ha fatto a Carolyn, tu c’eri, l’hai visto, ed per questo che non vuoi che si avvicini ai bambini o a Gloria.

<< Deve solo provarci quel bastardo >> rispondi sperando che Beecher capisca il problema. << Quello che voglio dirti Ryan è che senza testimoni o una prova non posso fare nulla, so che sei preoccupato per i bambini ma … ho le mani legate >> tenta di farti ragionare Beecher, in poche parole hai perso il tuo tempo ti dici osservando quel bastardo di Keller ormai ridacchiare apertamente, fottuti finocchi pensi prima di alzarti, con loro non risolverai niente, ti serve qualcos’altro, qualcosa che tenga lontano tuo padre.

 

  
Tu madre e il suo compagno non hanno saputo darti le risposte che cercavi, ovviamente quel pezzente è in grado di organizzare una protesta per quei cazzo di diritti civili ma quando si parla di un aiuto concreto non sa cosa fare mentre tua madre si è offerta di parlare con il bastardo, gli anni di matrimonio non le hanno insegnato nulla pensi prima di rincasare.

<< Noi due dobbiamo parlare Ryan >> ti accoglie Gloria, deve aver ricevuto una chiamata da Suzanne pensi mentre prendi in braccio Oona, devi parlare con tua madre per insegnarle a farsi i cazzi suoi e a tenere i segreti.  
<< Parleremo dopo >> le rispondi, sai bene che Gloria vincerebbe: lei è andata al college, è intelligente e conosce il mondo, tu hai passato più tempo in riformatorio che a scuola e finché non l’hai conosciuta ti andava bene così, ora invece hai quasi paura, a volte credi che lei ti consideri un semplice teppista irlandese e che ti abbia sposato per pietà.  
<< No Ryan, perché sei andato da Tobias? Non penso che la situazione sia così grave, è pur sempre tuo padre e ti vuole bene, i bambini lo adorano >> ti riprende Gloria prima di spostare la situazione nella vostra stanza, lei non sa, anche se gliene hai parlato non può immaginare come in realtà sia Seamus O’Reily, i bambini lo adorano perché lo vedono solo tre volte l’anno, non come te che ci sei cresciuto.

<< Non mi fido di lui, e quei due stronzi possono dire quello che vogliono ma se si avvicina a te o ai bambini io lo ammazzo >> rispondi, odi quando tutti sottovalutano un problema.  
Gloria per fortuna non ti fa altre domande così quando sei stretto a lei la notte ti chiedi se non hai sbagliato ma poi ripensi a Cyril, a quello che accadeva a casa quando papà era arrabbiato, a cosa ha fatto a te, a tuo fratello, a tua madre, a Carolyn e no, hai fatto bene ti ripeti per l’ennesima volta. Tua moglie sembra intuire le tue parole e così si stringe più forte a te mentre le accarezzi dolcemente la pancia, Gloria è intelligente, Gloria è bella, Gloria è al quarto mese di gravidanza e tu l’ami più di quanto credessi possibile.

<< Sai come voglio chiamarlo >> sussurri prima di guardarla negli occhi, sei un irlandese dunque avere meno di tre figli ti sembra impossibile inoltre hai già preso accordo con padre Meehan per il battesimo, sperando che esca di prigione in tempo a causa dopo l’ennesima protesta per qualche stronzata.  
<< Cyril, Cyril O’Reily >> risponde lei prima di baciarti e tu le sfiori le labbra con dolcezza, Gloria è diversa, Gloria è tua e questa volta è diverso, non ti comporterai con lei come ti sei comportato con Shannon.

 

  
Se c’è una cosa che odi è la voce di Lopresti che vi sveglia, per fortuna non devi pensare anche a Timmy Kirk, il ragazzo è sempre mattiniero anche perché è l’unico chierichetto di padre Mukada.  
Solo allora, come ogni fottuta mattina da quando è successo, ti ricordi che Gloria non c’è, che non ti amerà mai e mai potrete stare insieme, anzi lei ti odia e peggio ancora Cyril è ancora tra i Normali, che i sogni sono quello: sogni stupidi di un ragazzino che tu non sei mai stato.  
In due semplici parole la tua vita fa veramente schifo.


End file.
